headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Addams Family Reunion
| running time = 87 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Addams Family Values | followed by = }} Addams Family Reunion is an American made for television movie and the third and final installment in the Addams Family film series. It is the only installment in the series not released to theaters and contains almost none of the original cast from the previous films. The film was directed by Dave Payne with a script written by Rob Kerchner and Scott Sandin. It was produced by Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation and premiered on Fox Family on September 22nd, 1998. The film stars Daryl Hannah in the leading female role of Morticia Addams with Tim Curry as her husband, Gomez. The film also stars Pat Thomas as Uncle Fester, Carel Struycken as Lurch and Nicole Fugere and Jerry Messing as the Addams' children, Wednesday and Pugsley. Estelle Harris plays the role of Grandma Addams. Cast Notes & Trivia * Addams Family Reunion (1998) redirects to this page. * The tagline to this film is, "An affair to dismember". * Production on Addams Family Reunion began in March, 1998. The movie was shot in Los Angeles, California. * Addams Family Reunion was released on on home video in VHS format by Warner Home Video on August 10th, 1999. Amazon.com; Addams Family Reunion; VHS. * Actor Patrick Thomas is credited as Pat Thomas in this film. * Actress Heidi Lenhart is credited as Heidi Noelle Lenhart in this film. * Actress Hilary Shepard is credited as Hilary Shepard Turner in this film. * Actor Joe Torrenueva is credited as Joseph Torrenueva in this film. * This the third time that actor Carel Struycken has played the role of Lurch. He is the only cast member to appear in all three films. * Some may regard this television movie as a backdoor pilot to The New Addams Family television series, which aired for two seasons on FOX Family from 1998 to 1999. * Actress Nicole Fugere is the only cast member who appears in both this film and The New Addams Family television series. Recommendations See also External Links * * Addams Family Reunion at Wikipedia * * * Addams Family Reunion at The Addams Family Wiki References ---- Category:Films Category:1998 films Category:Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Category:3rd installments Category:Horror Film List Category:Dave Payne Category:Rob Kerchner Category:Scott Sandin Category:Mike Elliott Category:Amy Goldberg Category:Lance H. Robbins Category:Eric S. Rollman Category:Haim Saban Category:Amotz Plessner Category:Christian Sebaldt Category:Daryl Hannah Category:Tim Curry Category:Nicole Fugere Category:Jerry Messing Category:Carel Struycken Category:Christopher Hart Category:Patrick Thomas Category:Kevin McCarthy Category:Estelle Harris Category:Alice Ghostley Category:Phil Fondacaro Category:Ed Begley, Jr. Category:Ray Walston Category:Diane Delano Category:Heidi Lenhart Category:Hilary Shepard Category:Rodger Halston Category:Jim Jackman Category:John Crane Category:Marcus Aurelius Category:Haylie Duff Category:Logan Robbins Category:Lindsey Haun Category:Sue Ellen Enright Category:Sebastian Hitzig Category:George Pilgrim Category:Todd C. Mooney Category:Joe Torrenueva Category:Lisa Salazar Category:Robert Peters Category:Preston Ahearn Category:John Rizzi Category:Amy Kidd Category:Pat Elliott Category:Ken Odom Category:Maria Ford Category:Courtnie Rothman Category:Karla Green Category:Renee Estevez Category:Manny Fernandez Category:Billy Burnette Category:Todd Mason Covert Category:Prince Board Category:Sten Davis Category:Clint Howard Category:Films with crew categories